Love, Life & Owl Post
by AngelOfLove1
Summary: Oliver Wood is under a new identity-Ryan Woods. He lives next door to journalist, Hermione Granger. Will the two fall in love? Will Hermione find out the truth about Ryan before her heart gets broken? Plz R/R. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Love, Life & Owl Post

By AngelOfLove

****

To: Herm (Hermione Granger) "Daily Prophet Headquarters"

****

From: Gin (Ginny Weasley) "Gin's Gift Shop"

****

Subject: Found Apartment

Hey Herm, 

I've found the perfect apartment. It's close to the 'Daily Prophet' HQ and it's near my gift shop, here in Hogsmede. I dragged Harry with me; you can tell he wasn't too pleased, considering there was a 'Chudley Cannons' game going on. It was live.. in front of the television. The apartment is one of those new ones, which were just built not too long ago. It's a three bedroom, fully furnished, with a kitchen, living room etc. I spoke with the agent in charge, (He's pretty cute, you know. I've got his number, if you'd like it) and he said that you should inspect the apartment (No. 36) before 5pm tomorrow, as they are very popular and going fast. 

Ok, well I have to go,

Cya!

Gin

****

To: Gin (Ginny Weasley) "Gin's Gift Shop"

****

From: HP (Harry Potter) "Home"

****

Subject: What Were You Thinking?!

GINNY WEASLEY! 

How could you drag me away from a 'Chudley Cannons' game? What were you thinking? It was the semi-final and I had to go house-hunting with you?! I'm not even going to live with you guys. What was wrong with your other apartment anyway? 

I am absolutely furious,

HP

****

To: HP (Harry Potter) "Home"

****

From: Gin (Ginny Weasley)

****

Subject: Oh..Boo Hoo :'(

HP,

Go cry your heart out! : )

Gin

P.S. Love you!

****

To: Ron (Ronald Weasley) "Chudley Cannons Headquarters"

****

From: HP (Harry Potter) "Home"

****

Subject: Your Sister/My Girlfriend

Ron,

Could you please give me tickets next time to a game?

My girlfriend, who also happens to be you sister, dragged me house hunting with her, half way through the game! I'm not even moving in with Gin or Herm anyway, yet I was the one who had to come. 

If you can get me any tickets, maybe I can hide among the crowd, so Gin won't find me and drag me away. I want tickets to the final, you hear. I place my reservation for some good seats now. It can't be that hard, can it, I mean, you are the manager of the team. 

HP

P.S. Who won?

****

To: HP (Harry Potter) "Home"

****

From: Ron (Ronald Weasley) "Chudley Cannons Headquarters

****

Subject: My Sister/Your Girlfriend

Hey HP,

I've lived with Gin for a _very _long time. I can't believe you've only just figured out she's crazy. Don't tell her, of course, or she'll chuck a psycho and rally up all these girls to beat you up. Believe me, I've seen it happen. Poor, poor Colin. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life. 

Anyway, I have your ticket for the final, right here in my hand. I got Gin one too : ) (Just kidding, thought like teasing you). You should come over for dinner sometime, Bec would love to see you again. How about tomorrow night?

Ron

P.S. 'Chudley Cannons' won, of course. Who else? Anyway, how would I have got your ticket for the final, if we didn't win this game?

P.P.S. Shouldn't you be at auror training? What are you doing sitting at home?

****

To: Josh (Joshua Roberts) "Puddlemere United Quidditch Team"

****

From: Ol (Oliver Wood) "The Three Broomsticks"

****

Subject: Hey!

Hey Josh!

What's up? I haven't talked to you for a while. Are you still with Jess? 

I got a new make-over. Ok, I don't mean, I changed into a girl; just changed a few things.

I'm planning to buy one of those new apartments, close to where you live (Or use to, anyway). It was so damn freaky, the agent asked me to dinner. I mean, do I look gay to you? Oh wait, bad question, considering you haven't seen me lately. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay; look at Dan; he's my best friend, along with you, of course, and he's gay. But me? No way. 

Anyway, I saw this girl there, a red head. I know her from somewhere, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. 

Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Ol

****

To: Ol (Oliver Wood) "The Three Broomsticks"

****

From: Josh (Joshua Roberts) "Puddlemere United Quidditch Team"

****

Subject: Where On Earth Have You Been?

Hey Ol,

What do you mean, you haven't talked to me lately? I think it's actually been SIX YEARS!! For god's sake, where did you go? I mean, one day, you're playing for P.U. and the next day, you resign and is never heard of again. What could you have possibly been doing, especially when you had one of the best careers? 

Tell me when you move in, 'cause I'll come visit you. 

Yes, Jess and I are still together, for your information.

So, the agent liked you, hey. Your new make-over must be very much liked by gay men. Send me a photo, 'cause I'm curious how much, and what you've changed. 

Now, about this red head girl, there's only three, I can think of. Here's a list of the possibilities:

Ginny Weasley, she owns a pretty nice gift shop, down in Hogsmede. Pity about the name, it's a bit too original for my liking; 'Gin's Gift Shop'. There's also Danielle Richards, who works at the 'Daily Prophet', or it could also have been Kiara Daley, quite the beauty this one, works as a model. (Don't you dare tell Jess, I said Kiara was hot or she'll kill me. Apparently, Jess and Kiara are worst enemies) Well, those three are the only I can think of.

Write to me soon, Ol and send a god damn photo as well. 

Your supposedly best friend, Josh, who you never thought to contact during the six years that you vanished.

P.S. Why are you writing to me from 'The Three Broomsticks'?

****

To: Gin (Ginny Weasley) "Gin's Gift Shop"

****

From: Herm (Hermione Weasley) "Daily Prophet Headquarters"

****

Subject: Looks Good : )

Hi Gin!

How's business going at the moment? 

I'm sorry I couldn't have replied sooner, but there have been so much things to do in the HQ. For example, writing about the Quidditch semi-final game and then there's the disappearance of Oliver Wood. 

I went and saw the apartment. It's awesome, I love it. We should buy it soon. Ok, not about the agent; he is cute, I'd admit. He seems gay to me, though.

Why'd you drag HP? You didn't happen to drag him away from the 'Chudley Cannons' game, did you? He would be so mad at you if you did. HP would start writing to Ron about all his complaints and problems. I don't know why guys are so sensitive when it comes to Quidditch. 

Anyway, I'll cut short, I'll cook dinner tonight, considering you have for the past three days. Ok, well I'll see you at home,

Herm

****

Author's Note: So, how was my first attempt at writing a fanfic? Please leave me a review with your comments, so I can know which areas are alright and which areas, I will need to improve on. 

**__**

'Love, Life & Owl Post' Note: I do know that in the books, the letters are not written with a 'To:', 'From:' and 'Subject:' section. I just thought it might be a bit easier, understanding the story if there were those three titles before each letter. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter', 'Ginny Weasley', 'Hermione Granger', 'Ron Weasley', 'Oliver Wood', 'Hogsmede', 'Puddlemere United Quidditch Team', 'Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team', 'Daily Prophet' and 'The Three Broomsticks'. All of those listed above belong to their rightful owners, Ms. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Raincoast Books, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I do however own 'Bec', 'Jess', 'Josh Roberts' and 'Gin's Gift Shop'.


	2. The Next Collection Of Owls

**__**

Love, Life & Owl Post

~*Chapter Two*~

To: Ol (Oliver Wood) "No. 37/20 Portman St. Lison"

****

From: Josh (Joshua Roberts) "No. 12 Sullivan St. Lison"

****

Subject: Blonde And American Now??

Hey Ol,

What on earth were you thinking? I mean, your hair is blonde now? And, why do you now have an American accent? What was wrong with your old look? I'm not saying your look is bad or anything, I just don't get why you had to change it. Are you trying to impress someone? Is there something I should know? Jess thinks you look better, so she says, after we came around to your apartment yesterday.

Anyway, you never did tell us, why you left P.U. and where you went after that. By the way, if you want a job, P.U.'s keeper position is vacant for next season. You should try for it, again, and it can be like the good old days. 

Well, training is in a few minutes, so I better get going, 

Josh

****

To: Ol (Oliver Wood) "Home"

****

From: Jess (Jessica Knight) "Daily Prophet Headquarters"

****

Subject: Nice Look! I Approve! : ) Also, Are You Single?

Hi Ol!

Are you single? I forgot to ask you that yesterday. I can't believe I forgot that. Anyway, I like your new look. It's good and well, you have my approval. 

Now, I'm off track. If you aren't with some girl, I can hook you up with someone. I know a lot of people, you know. 

So, are you coming over on Saturday night? I'm cooking, so come on over.

Your friend, always, and best friend's girlfriend,

Jess

****

To: Jessica (Jessica Knight) "Office 59, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

From: Charles (Charles Taylor) "Office 62, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: Work Matters

Dear Jessica,

If you have not realized yet, you are at work. Therefore, please stop sending owls to people, who are in no way, associated with your reports. I expect your report about the Chudley Cannons vs. the Starlet Shooters semi-final game, on my desk before 5 PM, today. 

Your sincerely,

Charles Taylor

_ ****_

Co-Editor and Senior Chief Journalist

To: Ol (Oliver Wood) "Home"

****

From: Dan (Daniel Smith) "Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team"

****

Subject: 

Hey Ol,

Josh told me that you just came back. Where did you go? Did you just rise from the dead? Well, if you'd like to know, I'm playing for C.C. as one of the beaters. We've got a new manager; his name is Ron, pretty nice guy. 

How come you didn't write to me for all those years? Everyone was worried sick, and I mean _everyone. _

Write back, man, and I'd like to see you sometime. Maybe verse you in a game of quidditch, hey.

Dan

****

To: Hermione (Hermione Granger) "Office 70, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

From: Charles (Charles Taylor) "Office 62, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: Lunch Hours

Dear Hermione,

I am writing to tell you about our lunch hours at the 'Daily Prophet Headquarters'. The policy clearly states, that the lunch hour is between 12 PM to 1 PM. 

I was very disappointed to hear, that one of our finest reporters had broken one of the rules. My impression of you has slightly changed, due to your attitude, as shown yesterday. I hope that you do not take another three-hour lunch break ever again.

Your sincerely,

Charles Taylor

**__**

Co-Editor and Senior Chief Journalist

To: Josh (Joshua Roberts) "Puddlemere United Quidditch Team", Dan (Daniel Smith) "Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team", Jess (Jessica Knight) "Daily Prophet Headquarters"

****

From: Ry (Ryan Woods) "Home"

****

Subject: Like my new name?

Hey Josh, Dan and Jess,

It's me, Ol, except under a different name/identity, whatever. 

Well, since everyone thinks 'Oliver Wood' is dead, I thought I'd better come up with a new identity. I can't stay hidden forever, neither can I just suddenly turn up. Do all of you understand?

Ok, from now on, you guys know me as Ryan Woods. (Thought I'd add another letter to my original surname.) I'm not planning to tell anyone _anything _about my past, so don't even bother asking.

If you want to reply or send any other owls, I'll be home, for awhile, anyway,

Ry

****

To: Jess (Jessica Knight) "Office 59, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

From: Herm (Hermione Granger) "Office 70, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: Charles

Hey Jess,

You know how you always tell me, that you get those complaint owls from Charles? Well, I finally got one. 

Charles wrote to me about our lunch hours, 'cause yesterday I left the office for about three hours to check out a new apartment. Oops : ) He is apparently 'disappointed in me'. Oh well.

So, how's the report going on the quidditch semi-final game? I have to write about some new restaurant opening up in Hogsmede. How boring is that? How come I always get the crap assignments? Though, I don't have anything against restaurant reviewers, mind you. I'd just prefer more exciting stuff, if you know what I mean. 

Better leave you alone now,

Herm

****

To: Charlie (Charles Taylor) "Office 62, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

From: Jess (Jessica Knight) "Office 59, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: Hey Charlie

Dear Charlie,

Thank you soo much for kindly reminding me to get back to work. Unfortunately, even though you are my boss, you can't ban me from writing letters to my friends. How did you know I was writing to my friends anyway, and not to the manager of the two quidditch teams? 

Oh god, don't tell me that it was you. You weren't the one hovering outside my office window were you? The one I threw my apple core at, in hope that they would go away? If it was you, I hope you learnt your lesson,

Jess a.k.a., the other **_Senior Chief Journalist_**

To: Herm (Hermione Granger) "Daily Prophet Headquarters"

****

From: Gin (Ginny Weasley) "Gin's Gift Shop"

****

Subject: Hot!

Hi Herm,

Did you see the guy next door, last night, when we were moving in our stuff? Oh. My. God. He is absolutely gorgeous. I nearly fainted when he took off his shirt. Of course, he didn't realize that I was looking at him in his apartment, from our balcony. 

We have _got _to go introduce ourselves tonight. Maybe you two can go out, that is if he isn't already someone's man. I mean, who wouldn't want to have his arms wrapped snuggle around them? I certainly wouldn't mind.

Love,

Gin

****

To: Josh (Joshua Roberts) "Puddlemere United Quidditch Team", Dan (Daniel Smith) "Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team"

****

From: Ry (Ryan Woods) "Home"

****

Subject: Drop Dead Gorgeous

You two would not believe it. The hottest girl in the world lives right next door to me! After you (Josh) and Jess left my apartment, I went outside for some fresh air, when I just happened to look into the apartment next door.

There was this girl with brown, dead straight hair and one hell of a sexy body, I'll say. I think she lives with the red head girl, I was telling you about, Josh. They were moving their stuff in.

So, I was wondering if, maybe you could give me some advice. Should I just go over and introduce myself, or should I just 'accidentally' bump into her? I'd like your answer a.s.a.p.

Thanks,

Ry

To: Gin (Ginny Weasley) "Gin's Gift Shop"

****

From: Herm (Hermione Granger) "Daily Prophet Headquarters"

****

Subject: You Have A Boyfriend

GINNY WEASLEY! 

I can't believe you're calling the guy next door 'hot and gorgeous', and that you spied on him without his top on. 

You do realize you have a boyfriend, don't you? I believe his name is Harry Potter. Also did you know this guy, known as Harry Potter, can get very jealous? 

Ginny Weasley, get your head out of the clouds,

Herm

P.S. No, I did not see the guy next door, thank you very much. I don't really give a damn what he looks like.

****

To: Herm (Hermione Granger) "Office 70, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

From: Jess (Jessica Knight) "Office 59, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: You've Been Single Too Long

Hey Herm,

Don't worry about Charlie. He's just an old fart, at times, because Danielle won't go out with him. Actually, he's never even asked her out before, but he _does_ have a _major_ crush on her. 

I've finished the report on the quidditch semi-final game, so Charlie won't get all tight about it. Anyway, enough about Charlie, let's talk about you.

What's going on with you at the moment? Are you still single, girlfriend? I swear, I am going to have to make you go out on a blind date with someone, which I'll set up for you, with some help from Gin. 

Speak of the devil, Charlie's at my door, better run,

Jess

P.S. What's the address of your new apartment?

****

To: Gin (Ginny Weasley) "Gin's Gift Shop"

****

From: HP (Harry Potter) "Unknown Location"

****

Subject: What's This I Hear About Your New Neighbour?

Dear Gin,

What's this I hear about your new neighbour? Apparently, you think he's absolutely gorgeous. Are you telling me, that I'm not good looking enough for you? Thanks a lot. 

I think I'll cancel our reservation at the Italian restaurant, which I was going to take you to, tonight. 

HP

****

To: Ron (Ronald Weasley) "Chudley Cannons Headquarters"

****

From: HP (Harry Potter) "Unknown Location"

****

Subject: I'm Jealous

Ron,

You would not believe it. (I know I say that a lot, but seriously, I mean it this time.) Gin thinks some next door neighbour of her's is absolutely gorgeous. 

I was going to take Gin out tonight, to this fancy restaurant and propose to her. Now, I'm not sure how she really feels about me. Do you think Gin actually even likes me, let alone love me?

HP

P.S. Am I acting to feminine-like about this?

****

To: HP (Harry Potter) "Unknown Location"

****

From: Ron (Ronald Weasley) "Chudley Cannons Headquarters"

****

Subject: When's The Wedding?

HP, you were planning to propose to Gin tonight!? Wow, I didn't think I'd see the day. 

Don't worry about Gin. I've lived with her for so many years, so trust me on this. She thinks _every _guy in this world is 'hot' or 'gorgeous'. I think those two words are the only words in her vocabulary, when describing anyone of the male gender. You shouldn't be so worried, man. 

Gin is head over heels in love with you. So, get your ass over there and propose to her. She'll say yes, I know she will. By tomorrow, I expect to hear a letter with all the details.

Ron

P.S. Bec wants to know when you are coming over for dinner, so send her an owl.

****

To: Jess (Jessica Knight) "Office 59, Daily Prophet HQ" 

****

From: Herm (Hermione Granger) "Office 70, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: Quick Note

Hey Jess,

I'm sorry, but I have to make this quick. I'm meant to be having dinner with my family (immediate and extended family, that is) and I'm running late, 'cause Charles had to discuss some things about my article on the restaurant. My parents are going to kill me, I just know it.

Here's my address: No 35/20 Portman Street, Lison.

Herm

****

To: Jessica (Jessica Knight) "Office 59, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

From: Charles (Charles Taylor) "Office 62, Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: Respect

Dear Jessica,

As I am your boss, I hope that you will respect me, as I do the same to you. My name is not Charlie, but Charles. 

Thank you,

Your sincerely,

Charles 

****

Co-Editor and Senior Chief Journalist

To: Ry (Ryan Woods) "Home"

****

From: Jess (Jessica Knight) "Daily Prophet HQ"

****

Subject: About This Girl

Ry,

Josh just sent me an owl, telling you like this girl, who happens to be your next door neighbour. Does she live at No. 35 or 39?

Jess

****

To: Ry (Ryan Woods) "Home"

****

From: Dan (Daniel Smith) "Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team"

****

Subject: Reply

Hey Ry,

I think you should go over and introduce yourself. Your life is not one of those romantic comedies. Okay?

Also, for once in your life, I think you should stop using women as toys. Don't be a womanizer, man. I don't think Josh, Jess or I could stand seeing another girl with her heart broken, 'cause of you.

Dan


End file.
